


whiskey and kisses for everyone

by ozmissage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:31:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>She’s a pit stop. They’re twin roadside attractions.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	whiskey and kisses for everyone

She’s a pit stop.

They’re twin roadside attractions.

When they come together--- _between dirty sheets, against cold porcelain sinks in diner bathrooms, their cries drowned out by the laughter of patrons and the constant clanking of plates echoing from kitchens, in the backseat of the Impala, their bodies illuminated by every passing headlight_ \---it’s a brief respite from the monotony of the job and the road. It’s implicit that it won’t last, that the next time they see each other it won’t be mentioned.

Their encounters are just moments. Every meeting a postcard, every kiss a hastily scribbled wish you were here.

They meet in Nashville, barely uttering a word of greeting between them before Dean’s paying for a room and Sam is pressing Jo’s body against a Pepto-Bismol pink wall, laughing as he says--- _We saw The King in Memphis, once_.

He fucks her while Dean kisses her neck, whispers the dirtiest sweet nothings she’s ever heard in her ear. They’re tourists for the afternoon. Not hunters, not family, not friends; just drunken, young Americans out to see the world, at least the bit of it that stretches from sea to shining sea.

She comes gasping _Sam_ and _Dean_ , their names twisting together on her tongue, inseparable, indistinguishable. As it should be. Dean laughs roughly, leans across her body to mutter, _Good work, Sammy,_ before kissing his brother’s lips.

She leaves first.

Always does.

An hour later, she’s back on the highway, a map of Louisiana spread across her dash. There’s a haunted motel waiting for her in Shreveport. She’s looking forward to the job. The boys offer help half-heartedly; all three of them know she won’t accept.

It’s easier this way. They won’t ever run together. It’s them and it’s her and once in a blue moon they meet in the middle to pretend they’re something else.

She knows the boys are still tangled together back in Nashville, keening each other’s names. They’ll be tourists for a few hours more and then they’ll get in their car, drive away.

Jo will get a text before the night’s out, two words: _Be safe_.

And she’ll know their vacation has come to an end.


End file.
